Monster Hotel
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione want to stay at a out of the way hotel for a breather during their vacation away from fans. Upon arrival they got more than they bargained for,


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the website 'kids on the net' and their ideas. I don't own either of them nor do I have any rights to them nor make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Monster Hotel**

**Thanks for beta'ing Kitsune!  
><strong>

"Come on!" Harry cried out happily as he closed the boot of the car, "It'll be great!"

"Right behind you Harry!" Ron cried as he and Hermione gathered their bags out of the car, "Coming by muggle car was a great idea to start our holiday Hermione!"

"Great idea of letting Hermione drive," Harry replied with a cheeky grin as Hermione locked the car, "We both remember what happened the last time you drove a car."

"Hey! That was nearly 10 years ago! I was only 12 then! I'm 20 now and I bet you I could drive!" Ron said with a scowl as they walked towards the tall building, "Where are we anyway?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look of exasperation at their friends words.

"Honestly Ronald, don't you remember what we agreed to do?" Hermione said with a pointed look, "We talked about it for a whole month before hand!"

"Err…I've been busy?" a sheepish Ron tried only to get a groan from Hermione as Harry gave a small chuckle.

"Honestly Ron, we agreed to spend our two week holiday from work together at this small hotel," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, "Because it's out of the way, none of our fans will think of looking for us here."

They paused as Harry opened up the gate, an ear piercing screech followed as the gate opened; Ron followed by Hermione went through with Harry going through last as he closed the gate behind him.

"I'm sure they've got rooms," Hermione continued speaking as they walked towards the building, "I did phone up but…"

"But what?" Both males asked as they looked at an embarrassed Hermione.

"Well I phoned up but the only answer I got was this weird sound," Hermione said as a thoughtful expression passed over her face, "It was like a cross between running water, heavy breathing and…a growl?"

"Must be the magical creatures that are staying here," Harry said as they walked up the steps to the front door of the hotel, "I mean this place isn't just for witches and wizards, right 'Mione?"

"Right," Hermione said as they opened the front door and walked into the entrance.

"What a cheery place," Harry commented dryly causing Ron to snicker.

The entrance seemed to be out of an old black and white television show, it had a reception area for the guests to check into, a waiting/lounge area, a few dead plants, a water cooler that held strange green thick liquid, and there was old posters on the walls that seemed to date back as far as the 1900's.

"Is it me or…does this place seem like its falling apart?" Hermione asked as she looked around the entrance way, "Hello? Anyone here?"

The three of them waited for a few minutes, getting no answer they was about to give up when the sound of bubbling water came from a room.

"Hello?" Hermione called out as the trio left their bags near the reception desk and walked towards the room where the sound was coming from, "Anyone in there?"

They came to a stop outside of a door with the words 'Kitchen' written on it, it looked like someone had used a sharp finger nail to write the words on the wooden door.

"Great, I'm starving!" cried Ron happily as he opened the door, ignoring Hermione's words only to find a shocking sight, "AHHH! Monster!"

"Honestly Ron, you've faced werewolves, giant spiders, death, Voldermort, ghosts and more," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "Here, move out of the way so I can have a look."

A pale faced Ron slowly moved out of the way allowing Harry and Hermione to look into the kitchen.

The kitchen seemed old but in good condition, it had large amounts of food all over the place as if the food had exploded leaving large blobs of multi colours on the walls, ceiling and wall.

Seeing nothing but a messy muggle kitchen Harry and Hermione turned their attention towards what had Ron so scared. There humming over a pot of boiling water and spaghetti worms was a large blue furry monster that was the same size as Hagrid and was wearing a VERY dirty chief's outfit.

"Hermione…what type of magical creature is that?" Harry asked nervously as he went over his Career of Magical Creatures lessons.

"I…I don't know Harry," Hermione said nervously as she looked at the monster cooking spaghetti, "I think it might be a muggle monster."

"I told you!" Ron said as he quickly closed the door before the blue hairy monster could realise anything, "Now come on, we've got to find someone, I bet it's a normal answer to everything."

"Your right Ron," Hermione said with a nod of her head, "It's most likely a glamour the chief is wearing, but for now let's find someone else."

Checking to make sure that their belongings was still safe, which they were, the trio looked around again only to find themselves in front of a door that had the words 'Dining Room' written on it made up out of knife's, forks and spoons with the sound of chewing coming from behind the door.

"Who wants to go in first?" Ron asked as he took a large step backwards making it so that it was a choice between Hermione and Harry.

Looking at each other Harry placed his hand on the handle. He slowly turned the door handle and opened the door only to go as pale as Ron had gone only a few minutes before.

"Hermione, Ron, I think that we shouldn't of had that last chicken sandwich from that pub," Harry said slowly as he looked at the sight that meet him.

Moving so all three of them could see what was in the dining room they found a rhino sitting at a table with a serviette around its neck, a knife and fork in its hand while its order being taken by a waiter as if it was at a high class restaurant.

The trio slowly closed the door before looking at each other.

"I think that I made a mistake," Hermione said as she nervously looked at the dining room door, "I don't think that this hotel is a place for humans, it's a hotel for-"

"Monsters," a helpful and happy voice came from behind them.

Harry, Hermione and Ron slowly turned around only to scream at what meet them. There in front of them stood a larger than life hairy monster, it had four legs, stood up like a centaur but it's bottom half was like a dog, its whole body was covered in brown fur and it's two paw like hands was on its hips while its dog like tail wagged side to side, the hairy brown monster gave a grin to show his fangs, his three eyes blinked as he waited for an answer.

"RUN FOR IT!" Ron cried as they turned and ran out of the hotel, using magic to shrink and lighten their luggage.

The large dog like monster gave a sad sigh as it watched the three humans driving away.

"I should really stop doing that," the monster said with a pout, "I lose a lot of customers that way."

**The End!**


End file.
